User talk:ClubPenguinMaster
Archives: |''' Archive I '''| Current talk page |''' Current page size is . Archive when size is 30,000 or larger. ---- '''Procedures *''Party invitations:'' Send them to this page. ---- Numéro neuf Hello again! #Yay! I am the first on your new talk page. #I'm not actually of changing my signature too often. The next time, it might just be plain, like Sea's. #It was raining yesterday, but the weather's great today! #The first day of school wasn't bad at all! #Hopefully, we'll get the image replacement task done soon. Feel free to leave me a message any time. --LordMaster96 Talk 23:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) second i would say yep--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speech Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 19:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Blue Bed y do u keep removing wut i put there?? Numéro dix Time for a quick message. #Message number 10! #Half the weekend is over already. Wow. #I wonder what's up with Wikia. The Top Contributors list hasn't updated, and the Local List Users still says I have around 13800 edits, which is way off. #I seem to be less active than last school year. #I hope this message does not make Hal feel bad. I don't want to message her because I'm afraid that she'd be even sadder. See ya! --LordMaster96 Talk 04:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Same puffle names? Hi ClubPenguinMaster. I also have a white puffle named Snowy but she had run away. Selena 82822 08:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Selena 82822 Numéro onze Hello once again. #You sent me message #7, but then #9/10! You left out 8! =P #This is message #11 I'm sending right here. #I made my first wiki-related blog post. Feel free to help me out on this, although you could say you already are: User blog:LordMaster96/Item & Furniture article criteria. #Good job with the images you're doing. #I gave rollback rights to a user that I previously denied two days ago. Please reply soon! Until then, au revoir! --LordMaster96 Talk 04:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry Sorry about adding you to my anti friend list. I'm a jerk, but i wanna be friends now. I'll throw away my bomb supply Marked For ClubPenguinMaster (JK LOL :P) so.. can we be friends? SpideyKom Check it. Rock. 21:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Award heres a award for making me happy with ur blogs! File:Google-chrome-logo.png post it proudly! SpideyKom Check it. Rock. 20:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) IP Messages Why do you keep removing my edits? Why do you keep deleting my edits? From, dancing penguin editor, How do I make those star things? Trivia How do I make those star things? From,dancing penguin editor, Seriously It is just a pin!! -- 00:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) IP Messages 2 Why are you deleting things that are true? from, dancing penguin editor, Sorry I was the editor on Lordmaster's talk. The reason I did that was because of grammar. "ANY ANYWAYS" is grammatically incorrect. it should be "ANYWAYS". It was good faith! -- 17:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) DO NOT BAN Please don't, was good faith. Do not request that I be banned, either. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!! -- 17:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) wanna meet? hey CPM, wanna meet up at Club Penguin? I'm bored :P SpideyKom Check it. Rock. B-Day On CP coming Up Soon! 18:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sensei Page Edit Hey, He does have a youtube acount! Go to it! Undo what u did please! --OwdaBwda 23:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahum! Hey again, Petey K does NOT play the tamourine. Thanks! --OwdaBwda 00:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Stopping fine i'll stop. :( Numéro douze Hi, and happy 中秋節! #When I pulled up the blinds in my room this morning, I was shocked to see the entire window was covered by condensation. #Rawr... 16000 edits and school started - I need a life, but I'll see if I have one with the NHL season kicking in. #Speaking of 16000 edits, I am unofficially the top contributor (lets see if you can guess why). #I may stop playing Club Penguin at the end of this year or sometime next year. #Should I get a new signature soon? Reply soon! --LordMaster96 Talk 00:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the picture upload! what was wrong with it though? SpideyKom GAME DAY 23:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi CPMaster! I was wondering how everyone finds the id numbers to items and such. If you could tell me when you get a minute, I would greatly appreciate it!Cp kid 01:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Party 2010 read the club penguin time - Events Page It Shows You On The Cp Times Events Page Team Yellow a user made a page called team yellow, Team Yellow was the redirect of Teams and a user made it again . Happy65 thanks Thanks for letting me know. I try to create articles, and then go back and edit them, but i guess i'll "make them", when I create them.Cp kid 21:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Unsigned comment from anon Do you like when I helped the jellyfish pin page from vandalism? Team for Party Your team will be the Blue Team, along with Hal. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 11:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Remember, the party is in about 3 hours! Make sure you'll be there. Remember, Klondike, Boiler Room! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 15:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Camp out hey me, gary, and Kl8lgg are camping out at the party place. come join us! [[User: SpideyKom|SpideyKom....SPIDEYKOP! Dont cross the path of... SPIDEYKOP!]] 16:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: my comp wont allow IRC. altohugh if it did id definitly go. [[User: SpideyKom|SpideyKom....SPIDEYKOP! Dont cross the path of... SPIDEYKOP!]] 16:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Party Remember, the party starts soon! Come to Klondike, Boiler Room now for a before party! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 17:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I saw u! Do u know a penguin named Soccerblue1?The Egyptian with u?That is me!Berg on Ski Village again,please!We could be friends!Dionnefamily 17:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I CPM. Just testing my sig. BTW, I had a book fair today and I got Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Total Drama ROCKS! 22:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) 6000 edits Hey Cp Master! Congratulations for making 6000 edits.I'm very proud of you making 6000 edits and I want you to make more edits.You should get a reward for making 6000 edits! Sincerely,Kyle3666 O 1. What???!!! Why do you undo what I put on the page?? ALERT!!! Hello there. You have a cool igloo. A Halloween Igloo Contest is starting in CP. ~'Selena 82822' FYI Please do not ban me, i did not put that on the Stadium Games page!! -- 15:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) HEy CPMASTER are happy about the 5th Year Party how is the party going for you.Are you very exicted about the party and did you get hte party hat. I hope you have a good time, P.S HAPPY BIRTHDAY CP! Your friend Kyle3666 O 1. Hey! Hey CPM! I was wondering: Do you like Pokemon? Just asking, most users aren't into it that much. Anyways, I'm trying to think of a idea for a new party. I haven't really placed CP in a while, although I got on for the 5th Annaversiery Party. So, could you help me think of a party? Thanks, --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Total Drama ROCKS! 00:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Complaint I would like to make a complaint about 1 of your admins here. LordMaster96 has been banning me for putting down correct information. He did this a bit on the Penguin Chat 3 wiki. Can you please tell him unban me on Penguin Chat 3 wiki because he banned me for saying Penguin Chat 2 did exist and he reakons it didn't exist when I proved him wrong. Also Seahorse ruler told me to email him if LordMaster96 still was abusing his power and he did nothing even though I proved him wrong. Please talk it out for me since your an Admin here. no new pages I DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE NEW PAGES! Wipe0ut Cool Igloo!!Your Igloo Is Super Cool!!!! Wow, Your Igloo Is Super Cool.Great Igloo.I Want To Meet You At Club Penguin.And I Want To Be Your Buddy.I Will Send You A Message Of Cool Igloo. I am on this wiki now You have blocked me 2 times. I am working on this wiki now because you blocked me. --Eggy14368 23:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Please Vote you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: Hi, I wanted to ask whether I am allowed the use one picture from this site? I must make a final project for the school, and this picture would be very good. Here is the picture: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:GardenShovel.png#filelinks Of course, I would indicate the source in my documentation. :-) Stephan Grave stephan.grave@gmail.com